Conventionally, in the field of industrial printing, inkjet recording devices that form images on recording media by discharging ink droplets from nozzle rows has been developed. Especially, various techniques regarding the arrangements of the nozzle rows are being proposed for achieving high-speed or high-image-quality recording.
Patent Document 1 proposes a device configuration provided with a head holder for detachably retaining a plurality of recording heads with different ink droplet colors or nozzle intervals on a carriage configured to be capable of reciprocal scanning. Further, it is described that a recording head to be actually used is selected from among the plurality of recording heads retained on the head holder according to a designated recording mode.
Patent Document 2 proposes a recording head having a plurality of nozzle groups arranged as one unit symmetrically about a center line in an arranged direction of the nozzle groups, with colors arranged in order of decreasing visibility of color shift from the side closer to this center line.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2001-315317 A (Abstract, FIG. 5, FIG. 6, etc.)
[Patent Document 2] JP 2004-066468 A (Abstract)